The Pendent of Ra
by chugirl2526
Summary: Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Full summary inside. May contain mild violence and swearing. Now complete.
1. Breakfast with the family

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan 'lefted'.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha and the pendent idea though. I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my first fanfiction, epsically jonnycarnahan/Luckyfannah who reviewed the most. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like anybody elses, tell me, don't sue me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London, England. 1937.

It was a cold November morning, but at the O'Connell mansion everything was warm. Inside the living room, a roaring fire was burning giving the room warmth and clouor. The room was decorated with cases filled with artifacts of anichant Eygptian Gods and Goddess statues, treasures and jewellery and bookcases filled with the legends of Egypt and it's history. The only person up so far who made the fire was Rick O'Connell. The ex-legionnaire had sandy-blond hair and deep brown eyes and was currently making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen. When he had finished, Rick walked over to the stairs that led upstairs and walked over to his and Evy's bedroom.

Inside, he saw his darling wife still asleep. Evy had dark brown hair and almond- shaped blue eyes. Looking at the clock on the bedside table and seeing it was about 11 o'clock, he knew she would kill him for letting her sleep this late in, so he proceeded in waking her up.

"Evy, Evy darling. It's time to get up" She just murmured at this news and rolled over "It's now 11 and breakfast is on the table". At this news, she shot up from her sleep, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? I've got to go to the museum this morning to do some research. Now I'm late".

"Calm down. I'm not letting you leave here without some food in you. You know that if you don't eat you won't concentrate right. Besides, you're not the only one who hasn't got up yet. Alex, Jonathan and Samantha aren't up yet either"

"Well, I know my brother. He always lays in on a Saturday, so does Alex and Sam's probably inherited the lazy streak of her dad anyway. Besides, the doctor said that Jon needs a lot of rest for his shoulder recovery". Evy looked pleased at this explaination of her lazy family.

"I'll leave you to get dressed now and go and get Alex and the others up. See you downstairs" Rick gave his wife a kiss and made his way down the hall to his son's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on the door and was surprized to hear a small male voice telling him to come in. When he opened the door and entered Alex's room, Rick saw his son fully dressed, ready to go out somewhere. Alex had his mother's almond-shaped blue eyes and his father's sandy-blond hair.

"Hey Alex, going somewhere?" "Hey dad, Sam promised she'd take me to see the new pirate film at the pictures. I heard from school it's really good. She promised mom she'l bring me back by dinner" "Alright, but the way she's sleeping in, you might not make it there before dinner. I'll go and wake her and Jon up now for breakfast. Hurry up or your's will be getting cold. Your mother might be down already"

"Ok, dad. See you downstairs" Rick then heard the thunk-thunk-thunk sound of his son bounding down the stairs. 'Now for Jon and Sam'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick now made his way over to the west wing of the manor. The first room he got to was Jonathan's. When he knocked gently on the door and didn't get an answer, he shouted out his brother-in-law's name, only satisfied when he got a moan of protest from inside. "Come on, Jon. Time to get up. I've fixed breakfast, hurry up before it gets cold". The reply he got was "Well if you cooked, Rick old boy, I'll think I'll stay in bed to advoid it. I've already got a bad shoulder, I don't want food poisoning as well"

"You're just lucky you're already injured, Carnahan. Otherwise, you might have gotten a whack for that comment" He gave a laugh after saying this and then made his way down the hall to Samantha's room. He could hear light snoring coming from the room and smiled. He knocked gently on the door, but this Carnahan moaned sooner then her father. "Samantha" "What the bloody hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep. I had a rough night last night" "It's time for breakfast. I'll give you five minutes to get up" "Five minutes? It'll take me half an hour to get ready" Rick grinned at this, remembering when Jonathan told him about how long Evy took to get ready whenever he took his baby sister out with him. "Five minutes, or I'm coming in there with a bucket of cold water, with added ice"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. I'll see you downstairs" With that 'happy' note and Rick satisfied, he went downstairs to join his wife and son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first Carnahan down was Jonathan. He was wearing a cream suit with brown loafers. His right arm was still in a sling, but was healing nicely. He made his way into the dining room and took his seat between Evy and Alex.

"How's your shoulder today, Jon?" Evy asked her brother with a hint of concern in her voice. "Fine, Fine. Actually, it's feeling must better then before" He proved it wrong by patting his shoulder and gave a small yelp, Alex giggling a bit.

"Where's Sam? Hasn't she come down yet? I tell you, she's becoming more lazy than me and that's saying something" As if Jon said the magic word, Sam was in the dining room giving a quick yawn and rubbed her eyes before going to the table. Behind her trotted in Sheba, A silver tabby that Jon, Evy and Rick got her after the whole Anubis incident, as a 'thank you for saving the family and the world' present. She named the cat after her departed mother who saved her life when she was ten.

"Morning people. What everyone doing today? I know that I'm taking Alex to the pictures after lunch, but what are the rest of you doing?" Evy was the first to speak "Well, I'm going to the museum to do some research, Rick's going into town to get some shopping and Jonathan's got a doctor's appointment to see how his shoulder's getting along" "Great, oh and Uncle Rick, if you ever threaten me with the ice cold bucket of water again, I will personally train Sheba to attack you".

"Sorry about that. What kind of a bad night did you have?" "I slept on my arm and it went dead for about an hour, then the cat wouldn't stop meowing for a fuss before she went back to sleep and then I was kept awake because of the rain last night. But still, that won't stop me from taking my favorie cousion for a day out" The family then finish off their breakfasts and went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here it is story number two. I hope it seems alright, if not tell me please. Now, you all know what to do. Read and review please. From chugirl2526.


	2. The pendent and the bad guys

The Pendent of Ra

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble to the world, but also to her family. She learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan left.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat, and the pendent idea though. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sound like anybody else's, tell me; don't sue me.

Also, I would like to thank Lucky Fannah for becoming my proofreader and giving me some ideas for this story. She is now my co-writer of this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pendent and The Bad Guys.

Samantha and Alex started making their way through the streets to the picture show. They decided to leave early so they could get the best seats and snacks as well. About half a mile from the movie theatre, they became so involved in talking about how exciting the movie was going to be that they didn't see the two pair of eyes watching them from the alleyway.

"Brother, are you sure that's the O'Connell-Carnahan kids? They look different up close then they did further away in the park when we first saw them," the woman asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course. You see the boy? He looks just like his mother, Evelyn O'Connell from the British Museum. The girl I recognize because she has the same blue eyes as her father, Jonathan Carnahan; my old poker partner from University. Do you remember going out with him behind my back? I seem to recall you enjoying it quite a bit", the brother asked her, turning quickly from happiness to anger in a split second.

"Yeah. So what? Just because you didn't like it when you lost against him, didn't mean I couldn't go out with him. Jon was loyal to me, but you had to go and scare him away using two of your biggest mates and told him if he didn't back away from me, you lot would beat him up badly. I still haven't gotten over my feelings for him, you know."

"Fine! Let's just concentrate on the job at hand. We need those brats to find that pendent for the boss, otherwise we're in trouble again"!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Sam and Alex came out of the movie looking pleased as punched after seeing one of the best movies they'd seen in a while.

"That was great! The way the pirates were sword fighting was good, but not as good as the sword fighting you, mom and Ardeth does!" Alex stated excitedly on the way home. That made Sam smile, but her smile was cut short when Alex suddenly suggested they race home, running off before Sam could protest. 'If he gets hurt or lost, I'm in big trouble with Aunt Evy!' She shot off after him but slowed when she heard a scream from the alleyway they had passed on their way to the theatre!

Alex was her first and only thought as she ran off down the alley towards the sound of the scream. Sam stopped suddenly when she saw her cousin sobbing with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. She walked up to him and kneeled down to hug him. "Don't ever run off like that again! I was so worried! You know that strangers can just snatch you or you can get hurt or …"

She was interrupted when she heard a chuckling behind her. Turning around, she could see a man and a woman step out of the shadows and realized the chuckle had come from the man. He was quite tall, about 5'6" with steel-gray eyes and messy brown hair. He looked like he was in his late twenties and was wearing brown trousers, with a white shirt and a black leather jacket over it. The woman was about 5'5" with soft green eyes and the same hair as the bloke. She wore a black skirt with a black shirt and a black cotton jacket, looking to be about 25 or so.

"What a touching reunion. It's nice to see families back together. So, you must be the daughter of Jonathan Carnahan. Yes, I can see it in the color of your eyes! Only your father has those piercing sapphire blue eyes. And you", he said turning his head slightly to look at Alex, "you must be the offspring of Evelyn and Rick O'Connell. You look exactly like your parents with your mother's eyes and your father's hair. Excellent!" His voice was full of sarcasm, making him, as Sam would call it, 'a smart arse'.

"What do you want with us?" Samantha felt her courage coming back, defending Alex. "I understand your families went on a trip to Hamunaptra and found some treasures. What we want to know is if you have come into the possession of a pendent that my sister and I have been looking for?"

"Why's it so important?"

"You see, we'd love it as a present for our sick mother. She loves the stuff and we thought it might make her feel better." He flashed a cheesy grin that instantly suggested he was lying, so acting on instinct, Samantha went along with it for the moment.

"What does it look like?"

"It is made of pure gold and looks like the Egyptian solar disk that Ra is always pictured with. It even includes the familiar small asp commonly seen in most images found to date. Have you seen it at all?"

He sounded hopeful.

Sam knew of the pendent he was asking about and it just happened to be in her possession. Jonathan had given it to her when they came home from the temple of Anubis, no longer wanting to sell it. Sam kept it in a special box in her room and only looked at it if she felt upset and needed to hold something 'powerful'.

"Nope, never seen it before. Now if that's all, we really must be going home now." She helped Alex to his feet and started steering him towards the opening of the alleyway. But she was blocked by a strong arm and dragged back until her face was in front of the man's face, a nasty look of barely controlled rage staring back at her.

"Listen to me! We'll be keeping our eyes on you to see if you're telling the truth! If you're lying, you better tell your family to watch their backs, especially that father of yours! And you can tell him this! Because of his charm, my sister here is still in love with him and he better keep away from her or else! I'm warning you - you better take me seriously!"

He pulled back his fist and smashed it right into Samantha's nose, a horrible reminder to prove he was not to be taken lightly. A sickening crunch could be heard echoing throughout the alley. He then pushed her into a puddle of filth and mud, indicating to his sister that it was now time to leave. When they left, the woman turned her head and mouthed the word 'sorry' to them, her face somber and somehow concerned. Alex, shocked and afraid, finally got the feeling back into his legs and ran to his fallen cousin who was currently sitting up in the mud and holding her now bleeding nose.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Alex asked, clearly alarmed.

"Yeah, apart from the blinding pain in front of my face, I'm just peachy". Samantha was now getting good at the art of sarcasm, hearing it so often from her father Jonathan and Rick.

"Come on, we better get home before your mother kills me for getting you home late. We'll deal with my nose at home. You have any tissue I could use to help stop the bleeding?"

Alex found some in his jacket pocket, passed it to her and then helped her up. They then made their way home, being wary in case the siblings decided to attack them again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they? They should have been home AGES ago! If anything's happened to them, I don't know what I'll do!" Evy panicked, pacing the floor in the living room. She, Rick, and Jonathan were waiting for Samantha and Alex to come home with Rick and Jon sitting on the couch watching Evy pace back and forth in front of them. They had just come home from Jonathan's doctor appointment concerning his shoulder injury and had found Evy in a bit of a panic. Feeling somewhat dizzy from watching her wear a hole in the carpet, Jonathan was the first to speak up.

"Evy, you know Sam would never let anything happen to Alex. Besides, I suggested she take her dagger with her in case anything happened. They probably got a little side tracked, that's all."

"I hope you're right." Evelyn still looked worried, obviously deep in thought.

"But maybe we should go find them! You know, drive around town and see if we can spot them …" She was cut short when the big front doors opened and closed with a tremendous bang, scaring them, causing all three of them to jump.

Evy felt her anger rising again and walked into the front hall to yell at Sam and Alex for being late.

"Do you know what time it is? I've been worried SICK …" Evy was unable to continue when she saw the state of her niece and son standing before her.

Alex had a look of fear and concern on his face, his jacket and trousers being ripped and dirty with mud. Samantha was caked in mud, but the thing that worried Evy was the red tissue that Sam was still holding under her nose. Evy wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the first signs of two black eyes developing on Sam's beautiful face.

"What happened to you two? What happened to your nose?"

Sam just looked at her calmly, her voice sounding rather nasal. "Perhaps it would be best if Alex and I get cleaned up and have my nose looked at before we tell you, Uncle Rick, and Dad what happened."

After Jonathan walked up to them, concern for them written clearly on his face, and inspected his daughter and nephew himself, Sam and Alex got into clean clothes and had a bath while Rick rang for the doctor to see if they were both going to be all right. Alex was fine, but Sam had to have her nose taped in its natural position in order for it to heal properly. She complained all the way through the procedure until Jonathan told her it would heal much quicker and turn out straight and lovely with being set and then taped into place.

When the doctor left, the large family made themselves comfortable in the living room, Sam sitting with her father on the couch and her cat Sheba sitting on her lap having a good fuss. Alex sat on his mother's lap with Rick, too worked up to sit, standing behind the chair they occupied.

The two cousins then began to relate their story from the beginning, supplying every detail of the ordeal.

"The strange thing was that they knew Uncle Jon more than the rest of us, from I think University", Alex said. "He said Uncle Jon was his old poker partner and that he went out with his sister, that woman that was with him."

His parents looked shocked at this news, as did Jonathan. But Jon had more of a look of astonishment that these people that attacked and threatened his daughter and nephew knew him!

"Do you know who they are, Uncle Jon?"

"Sorry Alex, but I had a lot of poker partners back then and went out with plenty of sisters." Jonathan wasn't very proud of this fact, but it needed to be said.

Shaking his head, deep in thought, Jon continued.

"No, the description of the pair doesn't ring any bells, unfortunately. I personally blame the alcohol for screwing up my bloody memory. But this woman, she didn't do anything to hurt you?"

Sam looked up at his face. "No, in fact she silently apologized to us behind her brother's back as they left. But the weird thing was, she said she still has feelings for you. Is there someone in your past you still have feelings for, Dad?"

Jonathan felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. He was completely at a loss, taken by surprise.

"No, not that I can remember. I mean, if I saw her I might know her, but until I've seen her face, I won't know." Jonathan had become very adept at reading his daughter's eyes and what he saw in those eyes, identical to his own, he tried to read her meaning.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, dad, no reason at all."

That was most definitely a lie. Deep down, Samantha knew she shouldn't mind if her father loved another woman, after all, this one did seem really nice and helpful, not to mention she was pretty.

For a reason she couldn't explain, Sam felt this woman would love her father if only he could love her in return. She knew she could come to love a new step-mother, but she was still unsure if any woman her father ever married would be good enough to replace her real mom.

But, no one could replace her mother, Sheba. Her father had told her that much already. If her father ever did love another woman, that woman would have her own special place in Jon and Sam's heart, a different place from the place her mother would always have.

It had been 12 years since Sheba died, and Sam wondered if it weren't time to move on, to put the sorrows of the past behind. She wouldn't be jealous of this new woman, at least she would try not to be, because her father and best friend, Jonathan Carnahan, would keep on loving her forever, no matter what the future held.

"If you do love her, I'm all for you loving her. But, make sure she knows that if she loves you, she loves your daughter too because we are a package deal, never to leave each other. Am I right?"

Jon looked down at Sam, taken by surprise. Her words filled him with happiness.

'Could this mean Sam might be ready to accept another female authority figure in his life?'

Jon could not stop the big grin spreading across his handsome face.

Stepping into Sam's personal space, no longer as hesitant to show her affection, Jon beamed.

"Right, Samantha. I would never leave you alone. Not even for a woman." He grinned boyishly, a sparkle in his eyes Sam realized she seldom ever saw.

"You will live with me as long as you wish, no matter who I'm with or where I go."

They sealed the deal with a long, firm hug, Samantha realizing she had never felt so safe, secure, and so loved in her life. She adored being in her father's strong arms with her head resting in the crook of his neck. He smelled just like she had always remembered, a combination of his cologne, which she loved, and a clean smell that combined with something she could not put a name to, something that could only be described as 'Jonathan.'

Evy then spoke up, not wanting to rush her brother or niece along, but realizing they still had much to discuss.

"Well, now that that's done, what about this pendent they were on about? We must have given it away to a museum or University, correct?"

The guilty looks on her brother and niece's faces told her otherwise. Evy sighed, folding her arms across her chest while trying very hard to hold back a grin.

"Alright you two, where is it?"

Samantha looked at her Dad one last time, before dropping the cat off her lap that rewarded her with a dirty look. She walked up the stairs to her room, slid under her bed and brought out a wooden jewelry box.

The lid was adorned with the Eye of Horus, a gift her Aunty Evy found for her. Opening the box, Sam sighed as she saw inside the only piece of jewelry she had ever owned. A golden pendent of a solar disc with a small asp sticking out of the front of it glittered and gleamed before her eyes, reminding her of the sparkle she had seen in her father's eyes only moments before. She took the pendant out and brought it up to the light, when the light reflected off of it, it sparkled even more and she could feel some kind of power flowing though it, causing her to gasp.

Sam put the box back under her bed and went back downstairs. She showed it to her Aunt Evy who recognized it immediately.

"I've seen this before, in one of my Egyptian books dealing with ancient legends. Hold on."

Evy walked towards her massive bookcase and skimmed along the many titles, until she came to the right book.

"Ah ha! Here it is! She smiled, rifling through the pages at a record pace.

"Now lets see ... Oh my!"

She glanced up from the book suddenly with a look of worry on her face.

"I … I can hardly believe it! This pendant … it is the Pendent of Ra!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for the second chapter. If it doesn't make much sense to you now, bear with me. All will be explained in future chapters, but ONLY if I get at least 3 reviews. I would like to thank Lucky Fannah for all the help and extra notes on this story. From chugirl2526.


	3. Legends and kidnappings

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan 'lefted'.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like anybody elses, tell me, don't sue me.

Reviews-

Lady Galriee- Thanks for your review. I'm not surprized that Evy would find it in her books, either. LOL.

Lucky Fannah- Declined nicely of becoming my co-author, but still my proof-reader and puts in some of her own ideas. Which is great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legends and Kidnappings.

"The Pendent of Ra? You're joking, right?" Samantha asked nervously. Everyone noticed her face turned pale at those words.

"Well yes. How do you know about it?" Evy asked suspiciously "Ardeth told me about many Eygptian legends and that pendent was one of them. The pendent is a powerful destrcutive weapon if in the wrong hands. It can destory human lives and mabye the world" Now, it was everyone else's turn to have the look of shock on their faces. Rick immediatly ran to his wife, taking the pendent from her hands and started towards the front door.

"There is no way anything that can mean certain danger to this family is staying in this house AGAIN!" Samantha followed him to the door, wanting that pendent back. It may be dangerous and it may seem strange, but it was like the pendent belonged to her and her father, just them only. Rick opened the door and gave a surprised yelp. A man dressed in black robes stood at the door, his handsome face covered in Arabic tattoos and a sword at his side.

"Hello Ardeth, my dear brother. It was about time for you to pay us a visit" Samantha used Rick's surprise as an opportunity to take the pendent back off him "I think this belongs to me, Uncle Rick". Ardeth just shook his head and chuckled "You do not know how right you are, sister of mine" leaving Sam and Rick with puzzled looks on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside and Ardeth got settled down next to Sam on the couch, Evy started speaking of the Legend of the Pendent of Ra.

"According to this book, the Legend starts when Ra made everything: the river nile, mankind. But, when he grew older, people started to no longer fear or obey him. So he decided to punish mankind by sending down his daughter Sekhmet, the lioness-headed goddess of desturction. But before she went down to Earth, Ra gave her A pendent that will give her the destructive powers she needed to punish those who disobeyed her father. She killed many people and drank their blood, so soon Ra felt sorry for the people and decided to stop Sekhmet. But, it was hard because the pendent had made her so powerful that only one thing can stop her: beer. He mixed red ochre with gallons of beer and spread it across the place she would strike next. She thought it was blood and drank loads of it, until she became powerless. She went back home to her father, who turned her into Hathor, the cow-headed goddess of dancing and love. When she became Hathor, Ra decided on hiding the pendent so no-body come use it to harm other people. So, he passed it on to his most trusted priest, Rashidi which means 'Wise' for he was very wise and hid it carefully with his wife, Femi which means 'Love' and his daughter, Aziza which means 'Precious' who were actually priestesses of Sekhmet for many years. One day many years later, Ra decided to tell Rashidi the secret of the pendent. Ra told him that now only he, his wife and his daughter could use the power of the pendent as they have served him and his daughter for many years. Only they can feel the power flowing though the sacred object. But, Femi's brother, Hondo which means 'War', overheard them and wanted revenge on Rashidi for becoming Ra's favourite priest and stealing away his sister. So, he kidnapped Aziza and forced Femi to use the pendent's power to destory her husband or else her daughter would die. Femi had no choice but to to do what he bidded and killed Rashidi in front of Aziza's eyes, but she also destoryed her brother for making her do that. Her daughter disowned her and Ra stripped her of her title of priestess of Sekhmet and cast her out into the desert, so she can wander of into the distance, never to be heard of again. Aziza became the Keeper and Protecter of the pendent until she too died, but before she died, she passed on the pendent to Seti and told him to put it in the safest place to keep treasure: Hamunaptra"

The room was silent as everyone let this new infomation sink into their minds except Samantha and Ardeth, who already knew this. Sam held the pendent tightly in her hands when Evy had finish, as though afraid that an renicarnated Hondo was going to come and take it away from her. "So, whet you're saying is that maybe those two siblings who attacked me and Alex might be one of Ra's chosen renicarnated and they want the pendent's power to themselves?" Samantha asked, curiously.

Ardeth spoke up, "They might be. We will only know if they are renicarnated because they can feel the power flowing in the pendent" This shocked his step-sister a bit because she had been feeling the power radiating from the pendent, so it got her wondering if she was Femi or Aziza? Was Jonathan maybe Rashidi renicarnated? There was only one way to find out.

"Ahem, if it interests anyone, I myself have been feeling the power for quite some time. And I've been having visions of a girl and her family in the temple of Ra. Does that count for anything?" Ardeth looked at her shocked "It might. Why?" Instead of answering him, she just pushed the pendent into her father's hands. "I say Sam, what are you doing?" "Just shut up, close your eyes and tell us if you feel any power flowing in it" She commanded him. Jon closed his eyes and held the pendent tightly "I can't feel anything ye-" He was cut off when he gave a surprized cry of shock, his eyes screwed up even more and his hands were doing white from holding the pendent too hard. No-body knew what to do, so Samantha yanked the pendent out off his hands and his eyes shot open, breathing heavily.

"What did you see and feel, dad?" "I felt the power surging though the pendent, lik it has been for over three thousand years. I saw me dressed in red and gold robes, talking to my wife and my daughter who are dressed in red and gold dresses, with gold headbands aroung their foreheads with smaller versions of the pendent hanging from them. We are dissucing about the power of the pendent. My daughter looked excectly like Sam. Did Rashidi look like me in your visions?"

"Yes. And the strange thing was my mother in the vision looked just like... the woman with the brother that attacked us. Maybe it means you two were meant to be? If so, I still don't mind. It's just her brother we'll have to be careful of, so if we go out we'll have to watch ours backs carefully. Epscially you, dad. We don't know what they're planning yet, but it won't be good" Samantha told everyone, who looked at each other in silent agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Inside a strange house at the other end of London, two siblings were talking to a band of three of the biggest men you would ever see.

"Now you know what to do? Capture the man called Jonathan Carnahan only if he is with his daughter, Samantha. You'll recognise him by his sapphire blue eyes, has curly, sandy-brown hair and in his late forty's. He won't prove much trouble, he has a bad shoulder from what my sources tell me. It's the girl you got to be careful of, always carries a dagger. Take her out first, then bring Carnahan to us. Make sure to give her the ransom note when you take him" The brother said, addressing the three blokes in front of him. They nodded and made their way though the front door into the night.

"Now, I'll teach that Carnahan about showing me up in front of my mates and for making you disobey me, Sarah. I'll just have to get his daughter to give us that pendent or else something will have to happen to him".

"I don't want anything to do with this, Steve. I love Jonathan Carnahan and I know he will still love me after all this time. I have been having those vsions you know since we found out about that damn pendent. Me, married to him in the past life with Samantha has our daughter. It's A sign that we are destined to be" Sarah told her brother, anger and love in her eyes.

Steve turned to face her, sucked in a breath of air and slapped Sarah across the face, causing her to fall down "I told you once and I'll tell you again, nothing and no-one will stop me from this revenge. Not even you. And you will be apart of this, unless you want more beatings for the rest of your life"

The love and anger disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by fear. Slowly, she nodded in agreement to helping him. When he turned around and left the room, Sarah brought her knees up to her chest and started sobbing 'I'm sorry, Jonathan. I'm sorry, Samantha. I can't stop him. Please, just keep safe'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since the attack on Sam and Alex and everyone was nervous about going out. Evy made sure that either she or Rick would take Alex to and from school and Sam asked Ardeth to keep an eye on Jonathan whenever he went out for a drink. Today, Jon decided to go out again, which made Sam panic a bit. Ardeth had to go back to the med-jai tribe yesterday, so no-one could watch over her father. Instead, she went with him.

The streets were cold from the night air. No noise was about apart from the few cars that drove past and the usual dog barking. Father and daughter walked quickly along the street, unknown to them taht three men were watching them from A car the other side of the road.

"Are you sure that's them?" Asked one of them "Of course, the man fits the description perfectly. And it looks like his daughter's with him. Now is the time for the capture" They got out of the car and started towards the obilvious Carnahans. Sam heard footsteps behind her and told Jon to stop as she saw three huge blokes coming towards them. They came close and then, quicker then lightening, one had Jonathan with his one good arm behind his back and another had Samantha with both her arms behind her back.

The leader came up to her face and just said one thing "My boss asks for the pendent and until you bring it to him, I'm afraid your dad is coming with us. He wants the pendent by midnight tommorrow at the Tower of London or else your father might not live. And just to make sure you remember this meeting-" He punched Sam in the stomach, then punched her in the ribs and finally punched her in the face, causing her lip to split. The man holding her dropped her on the floor, where she doubled over in pain. She looked up in the leader's face and saw him grinning eviliy. He then ordered the man holding Jonathan to drag him to the car. "Samantha, no. Get up, come on get up please" But it was too late, he was taken too far away for Sam to hear him.

The leader picked up Samantha and threw her into some dustbins in the alley they were standing in front of "Remember, midnight at the Tower of London. Don't be late and be alone" He then walked off and left Sam in a world of pain. The sound of sreeching wheels driving off can be heard and then silence 'Dad, I'm sorry. I failed you, but I will get you back, no matter what'. She then picked herself up slowly and painfully made her way back to the manor, not knowing how to explain this to Evy, Rick and Alex.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, chapter three. It took me ages to think this up so please like it. If not, I don't mind. Chapter 4 up in 3-4 reviews. From chugirl2526.


	4. First explainations

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan 'lefted'.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like anybody elses, tell me, don't sue me.

Reviews-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Explainations...

Evy was once again pacing the floor of the living room, panicking about the whereabouts of her brother and niece. It had been three hours since the time Samantha promised to have her father home by. Rick was sitting on the couch, watching his wife also scared about where they could be. Luckily, Alex had gone to bed an hour ago after being promised that his uncle and cousion would come home safe. It had started to rain when they had sent Alex to his room.

"Where could they be? If anything's happened to them, I don't know what I'd do" She paused her pacing and walked over to her husband. She then sat down next to him and he put his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"You know very well that Sam would not let anything happen to her father, she loves him too much. If anyone hurt him, she'd be the first one to know about and hunt down the person who did it to him. They've propabably got a bit sidetracked, that's all"

Their peace was distrubed when they heard a deep banging coming from the front door. Rick was on his feet immediatly, Evy still sitting down with fear on her face. "Rick, do you think it might be those people after the pendent?" Turning round to face his wife, Rick said "I don't know. Only one way to find out". He reached over to a desk and pulled out a gun from a drawer, which was always locked in case Alex ever got curious.

The banging happened again and Rick had made it to the front door. Slowly, he cocked his gun and quickly opened the door, and pointed the gun at the person standing in the rain, nearly making a big mistake. Samantha was standing there in the rain on the doorstep, soaked to the skin and shivering violently. She was holding her chest protectively, her lip was still bleeding and her arms were covered in blood. She looked at Rick with red eyes from crying, uttered one word and fainted into her uncle's arms. "Dad..."

"EVY! QUICK, CALL A DOCTOR!" Evy rushed up from the couch and gasped at the sight in Rick's arms and made straight to the phone. Rick made Sam comfortable on the couch and started checking her for injuries. Her lip looked like it could use with a couple of stitches and he checked for broken ribs. He found none, but was pretty sure that one or two were bruised. Her arms were a different story though, many scratches and cuts covered them, still slightly bleeding and a couple had the look of infection in them. Upon closer inspection, he could see glass stuck in many of the wounds, but he wouldn't dare get them out, the doctor could deal with that.

Evy came back in the living room to find Rick checking Sam's wounds and asked if she could help anymore. After feeling Sam's forehead, he turned to his wife and explained "Fever's set in. We need some water, a blanket and a cloth. We need to try and clean some of these arm wounds before anymore infection sets in. Then we've got to leave the doctor to finish the job"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting Samantha into her room after the doctor had finished with the stitches in her arms and lip, Rick and Evy made sure she had a bath and got her covered up in bed. The doctor told them that the fever should clear by morning and should be given antibiotics every hour until then, also one of her ribs was bruised, so she should take it easy.

Alex awakened to the noise of the front door being closed and snuck out of bed to investigate. He knew something was wrong with his cousion and went straight to her room. He gasped like his mother did when he saw the state Sam was in, with her arms covered in bandages and stitches in her lip. He moved closer to the bed and climbed on top of the bed, which caused Sam to shot up out of her sleep and screamed. Seeing Alex sitting up in front of her, Sam calmed down and hugged her surprized cousion and started crying "It's my fault, Alex. It's my fault he's gone. My fault he got kidnapped. I didn't want them to take my dad, but they overpowered me. And now, I don't know what they might do to him" Breaking down more into sobs, Rick and Evy came into the room to find out where the source of the scream came from.

"Alex, what's going on here? What's wrong with her?" "I don't know Mom, she just woke up and started saying something about who took Uncle John" Evy looked over at Rick, and gave Sam the hug instead. It took ten minutes for Samantha to finally calm down and told them about what happened, the men that took Jonathan, what they did to her and where they told her to meet for the exchange between the pendent and Jonathan.

"Don't worry. We will not let Jonathan get killed. But you must stay here and rest. No buts, the doctor told you to rest and rest you shall" That left Sam in a pout and refused to speak to them. When they left the room with Alex to let her rest, she put her quickly thought up plan into action. Making sure they weren't going to distrub her, she walked over to the window and threw it open. A old oak tree grew near the west part of the manor and some of it's branches grew outside her window. Quickly, she walked back over to her bed and pulled out the bow containing the pendent, taking it out and felt the power rush though her body, giving her new strength. Pocketing it, she made her way to the window again, when the bedroom door opened and revealed Alex.

"Where are you going? Mom and Dad told you to stay in bed. "I'm going to see a friend in town who can help me get my Dad back, don't tell anyone where I'm going. I'll be back soon, promise me that you won't tell Aunty Evy and Uncle rick" He nodded and closed the door behind him. Samantha climbed out of the window and down the oak tree. When the coast was clear, she stole off into the night, to one of the most greatest jewellery-fakers in London.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about ten when she got back. The copy was perfect, apart from the fact that there was no power flowing from it. It had a great golden shine to it that could fool anyone, even her father who could spot a fake miles away. She climbed back up the tree and though the window. Sam closed it and put the real pendent back into it's box and put the fake under her bed for later. Evy came in to check on her fever and was pleased to find that it had broken. Kissing her goodnight on the forehead and promising to get her brother back, she went out the room before she got the chance to hear Sam utter under her breath "So do I, Aunty Evy, so do I..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's the forth chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it was the best I could think of at such short notice. Enjoy! From chugirl2526.


	5. Then confessions

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan 'lefted'.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like anybody elses, tell me, don't sue me.

Author's notes- This chapter and chapter four are excatly at the same time just after chapter three. Chapter four is what happened to Sam after the attack and this chapter is what happened to Jonathan after the attack. Sorry if it confused you.

Reviews-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5. ...Then Confessions.

Jonathan watched in horror as he saw his daughter being tossed in some dustbins. His mind was screaming out for someone to help her, but no words came out of his mouth. Struggling againest his captors, Jon used his good arm to catch one of them in a very sensitive part of his body and started to run towards Samantha. But, another one of the captor grabbed his arm, turned him around and punched him in the stomach. Jonathan was momentarily winded and proved no trouble to the captors when they put him in the back seat of the car they waited in.

They started of when their leader got into the back of the car, a gun aimed at Jon. The journey didn't take long and Jonathan soon found himself outside a house, just outside the Tower of London. The leader got out first, still keeping the gun trained on Jon.

"Get out. Time to meet our boss" Jonathan complied at once and found himself being marched up the driveway with the gun in his back. Once at the door of the house, the leader knocked five times on the door and it opened to reveal someone Jonathan would never expect to see. 'Steve, Steve Green. I thought he went to prison for that jewellery store robbery'

"Good evening, Carnahan. So good of you to join us. Come in, we have much to talk about. Bring him inside"

Jonathan felt himself being pushed into the big hallway and lead towards the living room. Once in there, he was pushed down on to one of the chairs, with the leader of the thugs still keeping his gun on him.

"There's no need for that anymore, Charlie. Carnahan's a guest of ours. We must make him feel welcome and comfortable until the time comes. Oh, and could you please get my sister, Sarah, please?" The leader, Charlie, bowed his head down and made his way out of the room and the noise of footsteps going upstairs could be heard.

When they found themselves alone, Jon spoke up to Steve "What do you mean "until the time comes"? What have you done?"

"Jonny boy, we are looking for a pendent, much like the one your daughter has. Did your daughter come home once with a broken nose? Who do think did that to her? And tonight, who do you think set up those boys outside to capture you and beat up Samantha? Me, of course. That's how badly I want that pendent"

Jonathan let all this infomation sink in and suddenly felt such anger that he never felt before in his life. He just looked Steve in the eyes and punched him right in the face with his good arm, causing the lip to split. The door slammed opened and Jon didn't even have time to register the beating he was reciving from the leader of the hired gang. He felt fists punching him in the stomach again, in the chest and worse was a punch in his dislocated shoulder which was still healing. He gave out a short scream of pain when that happened. The leader let him go and Jonathan fell to the floor, curled up in a ball and gasped for as much breath as his sore chest and ribs would let him.

Jon felt himself being picked up by Steve by his shirt front and said silently to him "When the time comes, I will enjoy killing you in front of your family" and gave Jonathan a swift punch to the face, which cause a gash to appear on his chin and put Jon into a fit of unconsciousness.

"Take him up to the guest room and lock it up tight. No-one goes in and he never comes out. I will not have my plans failed, even if it means destorying him, his daughter and my sister".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan woke up to find himself inside a bedroom instead of the living room downstairs and thought it was all a dream. He must have been drunk and Samantha brought him home safely, got him into bed and just dreamed the whole thing. But, the pain from his shoulder, stomach and ribs told him otherwise. He looked around the room and saw a young lady with his back to him, so to get her attention , he gave a little cough. The woman turned around, saw him awake and gave a little scream, which in return made Jonathan jump. When he saw her face, A memory clicked almost instantly inside Jon's mind.

"Sarah. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But, what are you doing here?" She just walked over to him, put her fingers on his lips and kissed him softly on the lips. A feeling of love came into Jonathan's mind and he started kissing her softly back. When they parted, she told him she would back to see him later and went out of the room.

Jonathan lay there in shock of what just happened, and suddenly a wide smile grew on his face. He felt a feeling in his stomach of butterflies fluttering and his heart felt like it grew bigger, feelings he has now felt since he met Sheba Bay, an old feeling he's been having since he first saw Sarah in university that first time.

'Jonny old boy, I think you're falling in love again. She must be the one Smantha told me to go for, the old who tried to help her. Maybe it's time to settle down again and Sarah seems the prefect wife. I love her and Samantha seems to like her. But, I feel like I've been keeping a seceret from Sam all these years. I never told her Sarah was my first love, she always thought her mother was my first love. I wonder if she'll accept Sarah if I tell her the truth, I guess I should also tell her about what happened on the night I got kicked out. I wonder if Sheba ever told her the truth about that night. I'll have to ask her when I see her again. IF I ever see her again'

A moment went by when his mind argued with him 'Of course you'll see her again. You know she'll come and rescue you with Evy, Rick and Alex and maybe Ardeth if he comes back, and she'll kill anyone to get you back. She loves you too much, she might get mad at you when you tell her about Sarah being your first love, but she'll forgive you in time. I hope she's alright, the bloody thug beat her up quite badly. And me come to think of it, better see what the damage looks like'

He sat up slowly not to cause protest from his still sore chest and looked around the room he was in. He was laying on a small single bed, in one corner of the room was a vanity unit with a dusty mirror attached to it and in another, a desk with a small chair underneath it. The window had no curtains around it, but looked sercurly locked. The night sky outside was covered with stars and a full moon was the only thing lighting the room up brightly.

Standing up, Jonathan made his way over to the vanity unit and rubbed of the dust. Looking into the mirror, he saw that there was a small gauze on his chin from where Steve hit him 'Sarah must have patched that up. God bless her'. A large bruise covered his chin and most of his left cheek and it looked painful. He then lifted up his shirt with his good, painless arm, Jon saw a large brise covering his chest from the multiple punches from the thug's leader. His stomach also started to bruise as well. No broken bones though, that's the main thing.

Then, he heard noises coming from outside. Quickly, Jonathan ran to the window and looked outside, seeing a man and a woman arguing. The window was indeed locked, but he made light work in unlocking it with a paper clip he found shining by the desk. Once the window was open, Jonathan noticed how quiet it seemed to be around this area of London, but that didn't matter, he could hear the arguement going on better. The voices were easily recognisable: Steve and Sarah.

"I told you not to see him. What part of that order do you not understand?" Steve shouted at his younger sibling, having no idea Jonathan was evesdropping.

"I love him, Steve, What part of that do you not understand? When I saw him unconscious like that, I knew you did something to him. I had to help him, and I wasn't going to let you stop me from being with the one I want to be with" Hearing this made Jonathan's heart do leaps 'She loves me too' he thought silently to himself, A smile quickly appearing on his bruised face.

"When tomorrow night comes, you will not be able to love him anymore. All I need now is for his bratty daughter to show up and I can start the ritual, but I can't complete it until they all come. No worries though, they'll do anything to get Evy's brother and their precious niece back" That took the smile away from Jon's face at the sound of his family being in trouble.

"I won't let you, brother. I hope Samantha kicks your ass and you fail. It will never work and you know it" This pushed Steve too much, and he slapped her hard across the face, which caused her to fall to the ground. One of the hired thugs came outside and ran towards the Green siblings.

"Take her inside and put her with her lover boy. This will be her last chance to see him, I'll make sure of it" He was stopped by a noise coming from the roof of the house. Looking up, he could see Jonathan leaning out the window and pulled himself back into his room. Jon had to just knock off some spare tiles from the roof "I'll deal with him myself before Sarah goes in with him. Take her inside until I say"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan was pacing around the room, terrified beyound reason. He knew Steve saw him evesdropping and was probably coming up the stairs to teach him a painful lesson on how not to. As if by magic, the brother came in though the door with a smile that could make even the most ferious Aunbis warrior tremble in fright.

"It seems Jonny boy, that you might have learnt a few things you shouldn't have. But, I will not beat you for it. Instead, it will be a pleasure watching you suffer tomorrow night, mostly about what will happen to your daughter" With that he left the room with Jonathan feeling shocked, relived and angered at the same time. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, many questions going on in his head. 'What will happen to Sam? What will happen to himself? Is Sarah alright? Why where his sister's family involved?' Only one question was answered when the thug from outside brought in Sarah, still asleep, and put her on the bed when Jonathan leaped of it. He then left.

Jonathan pulled the chair from under the desk and put it near the bed, sitting on it and holding his new love's hand. "Please wake up. I need to know if what you said outside was true" His pleas were answered when her eyes slowly opened. "Jonathan, thank god he didn't hurt you more. I could never forgive him if he did"

"Sarah, is it true? Do you love me? Because I love you, I've always loved you, ever since I first met you. I couldn't see you anymore because your brother threated me, so I never loved anyone lik I did you ever again. Until I met Sheba and had Samantha with her, but I still carried that feeling of love for you. Even when I was with Sheba"

"Of course I love you. I've always loved you too. I know you'll have to tell Samantha about me being your first love, but she will forgive you and she will understand. I wish she was here now for two good reasons: 1. So you can tell her the truth while we still have the time to and 2. She might be the only one strong enough to stop him if his plans work"

Jonathan's face paled when he asked this question "What is his plans?" She just looked up at him and said "I do not know, but it has something with the destruction of me, you and Samantha" When she saw panic in his eyes, she leaned across to his face and kissed him deeply, which he returned just as deeply. She moved over to let him lay next to her on the bed and they put their arms around each other, praying silently that Sam and the others will get to them soon. And with a good plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's chapter number five. I can't do romance for jack, so this is the best I could come up with. Please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	6. Rescues and tricks

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan 'lefted'.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like anybody elses, tell me, don't sue me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six- Rescues and Tricks.

It was eleven o'clock when Samantha decided to put her plan into action. She knew everyone would be downstairs dicussing a plan to rescue Jonathan from the men who have him, so they'll be too busy to find her missing. Getting out of her bed, she went over to her wardrobe and picked out suitable rescue clothing, which was black trousers, a dark blue shirt and a dark brown jacket. After getting dressed, Sam walked over to the door to listen out for any noises coming from upstairs. There was nothing but silence, which pleased her.

Trying not to make much noise, Sam walked back over to her bed and reached under her pillow, until she felt a lump of metal attached to a small chain. Sam pulled it out and looked at it in the light, the fake golden pendent in her hand was prefect, gleaming and looking powerful. Putting it in her pockets, she pulled the real one out of the other pocket and lay it on the bed. Finding a piece of paper and a pen on a desk in her room, she write down a quick note, folded it up and placed it next to the real pendent.

She quickly found her dagger and put that in an empty pocket, knowing she would need it later. Sam then walked over to the window with the oak tree branch sticking out to it. Taking one last look at her room, Sam started out the window, remember to shut it when she was safely on the thick branch. She then climbed down slowly and got on the ground safely, then started off down the driveway. Getting to the gate, she turned around and gave the manor one last look. 'Sorry guys, but I can't just sit here while my dad is in trouble. I know you'll come to help us though after you've read that note' and with that thought, she took of to the Tower of London, hoping that her plan will buy her family time for a plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick, Evy, Ardeth (Just arrived back from his fellow Mad-Jai) and even Alex (He was allowed to stay up in this state of emergency, in case he had a good idea) was sitting in the living room, planning on how to get Jon back. So far, they had nothing except Rick's plan of going to the exchange point with guns blazing, grabbing Jonathan and getting the hell out of there, but that plan came up short by the counter argument by Evy of "Jonathan or anyone from the family might get hurt from the crossfire".

Alex's head started drooping and his eyelids were heavy, then he was out like a light, lying down on one of the empty couchs. Rick and Ardeth were deep in conversation, so they didn't hear Evy say she was going upstairs to check on her niece. Upon entering the door, Evy remembered her manners and knocked first "Sam, it's Evy. I'm sorry for before for not letting you go to that exchange spot on your own, I hope we're forgiven?" No answer "Samantha? I know you're upset and angry, but we're thinking up a great plan to get Jon back, so why don't you come downstairs and listen to what we've come up with?" Still no answer "Sam?"

Evy opened the door and saw nothing. The bed was empty, with what looked like the pendent on it with a piece of paper next to it. The window, though closed, was still a little bit open and a slight breeze was flowing in the room. The ever present dagger that usually resides on the bedside table was missing as well as it's owner. Her hand trembling, Evy reached over to the note by the pendent and started reading it:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I can't just sit around in my room waiting, while my dad is out there in trouble, or even wrose hurt. I am going to the exchange point by the Tower of London. If you guys want to help, then meet us near the tower at five minutes past midnight, because the exchange is at midnight. But, I have taken precautions, the pendent next to this note is real. I went into town a couple of hours ago to see a very good jewellery-fakers and had a fake pendent done for the exchange. I just hope that they don't know it's fake until I get my father out safely. If anything happens to me, do all you can to get dad out of there and don't let them get the real thing._

_Love Samantha._

"RICK" Evy shouted racing down the stairs towards the living room "RICK" This made Rick, Ardeth and Alex, who was currently asleep, jump out their skins. "Evy, what's wrong? Where's Sam?" His wife just handed him the note she found and when he finish, he handed it to Ardeth with a look of anger on his face "How dare she just go like that without telling us, I mean she could get hurt and if her plan dosen't work, she could get herself and Jonathan killed. Come on, we better go after her"

He was stopped by Evy "What about Alex? Should he come with us in the circumstances?" Looking over at his son, he sighed and said plainly "Well, we can't leave him here by himself, can we? Come on son, get in the car with Ardeth and wait for us there" Alex nodded and followed the Med- Jai leader out of the room and the manor. Turning back to his wife, Rick down into her blue eyes and gave her a long slow kiss. When they parted, Evy looked him in the eyes and started leading him out to the car "Now let's go save Jon and Sam".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the bedroom, Jonathan was still lying on the bed next to Sarah, stroking her hair. He couldn't belive it, he finally found a woman who he loved, and who loved him in return. What was a childhood crush turned into a proper romance now, but he remembered what Samantha said:

Flashback+

_"If you do love her, I'm all for you loving her. But, make sure she knows that if she loves you, she loves your daughter too because we are a package deal, never to leave each other. Am I right?"_

_Jon looked down at Sam, taken by surprise. Her words filled him with happiness._

'_Could this mean Sam might be ready to accept another female authority figure in his life?'_

_Jon could not stop the big grin spreading across his handsome face._

_Stepping into Sam's personal space, no longer as hesitant to show her affection, Jon beamed._

_"Right, Samantha. I would never leave you alone. Not even for a woman." He grinned boyishly, a sparkle in his eyes Sam realized she seldom ever saw._

"_You will live with me as long as you wish, no matter who I'm with or where I go."_

End flashback+

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open and saw Steve hovering over him. Startled, Jon gave a surprized yelp which woke up his new love, who looked up at her brother with new fear in her eyes "Time to go, Jonny boy. Let's get that pendent from your daughter, if you want to see her alive again that is" He got Jonathan shirt front and pulled him up, so forcefully Jon fell forwards on to the wooden floor hard, causing pain in his already hurt ribs. Steve then picked him up by the back of his jacket, pulled him up once more and pushed him towards two large thugs waiting at the door "Hang on to him outside the house and don't let him go, unless you don't treasure your lives anymore" They nodded and dragged the stuggling Carnahan downstairs. The sound of a fist making contact with flesh was heard and there was no more sounds of struggling.

Grinning, Steve turned to his sister and grabbed her arm, hard "You see, my plan is coming together prefectly and you can't even stop me" He let go of her arm, which had a bruise showing on it "Lock her in and make sure she dosen't escape. So long, sister. If this exchange goes well, you might see Jon and his daughter at the same time and then the fun begins" He walked out the door, leaving his sister on the bed, sobbing hard. She heard the lock click in the door and sobbed harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha waited by a lamp-post at the corner near the Tower of London. It was midnight now and there was no show of the kidnappers or her father. She was about to give up and go home to get the others to help, when a noise coming from the driveway of a house startled her. She watched as Jonathan was being dragged by two of the kidnappers, putting up a good struggle.

"Dad, you're alright" Sam then heard a laughter coming frombehind the two thugs and out walked Steve, with a gun trained on Jonathan. "Give me the pendent and no-one gets hurt. Bring it forwards and place it on the ground when I say" Jon stopped struggling and yelled at his daughter "Don't do it Sam. Run, get help-" He was silenced once more by a gun being struck across his face. Sam felt pure rage flow though her body at this sight, but decided to do what he says. Slowly, she walked forwards, her eyes never leaving her dad's face, which was now starting to bleed from a nasty gash across his cheek in the middle of a nasty bruise "Put it down there and wait for Carnahan"

She did as she was told, not wanting Jonathan to be hurt anymore. Steve motioned one of the thugs to take Jon over to her, which he did. When Sam finally got a hold of her father, she hugged him feriously and wouldn't let him go in case they changed their minds. The guard then picked up the pendent and took it over to his boss "Very nice. Now if you don't mind, my boys here will take you and your father inside"

Sam gathered Jonathan around her arms and pulled him up without taking her gaze from Steve, wincing when she heard a gasp of pain coming from him. She put one of his arms around his shoulders and started backing up from the forwarding thugs "Dad, you strong enough to run?" She heard a moan then "I think so, why?" Still watching Steve and his gang walking slowly towards them, Sam just plainly said "Because when I give the word, we run like hell. Ready, Run" And with that they let go of each other, but keep close as they ran past the tower. Steve was livid "Get them, don't let them get away, unless you want to be in their places"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone inside Rick's car was nearing the exchange point when they saw a gang of three large men take off behind a man and a young lady "Rick, that must be them. Quick, before they catch them" Evy shouted, worry and relief in her voice, both at seeing her brother and niece safe, but in trouble again. Rick slammed his foot down on the accelerator and speed of after them.

Sma and Jon ran until they found themselves at a dead end. Turning round, they saw the three gang members closing in on them and held each other. Just when hope seemed lost, they heard the screeching of tyres and saw the thugs move out the way as a car came streaming though them. The car screeched more when the brakes were put on and it skidded to the side in front of the two Carnahans. The back door opened to reveal people that Sam and Jonathan were glad to see.

"Get in you two. Quick" Evy shouted. They didn't have to be told twice as they stormed in the now cramped back and made seats for themselves. Alex hugged Jon and Samantha hugged Evy, telling Rick to quickly drive off, which he didn't need telling twice to do. The car started revving up again and was off before any of the thugs got a chance to realised what happened. Steve stormed up to them in a fit of rage and whacked each of them in turn with his gun.

"Idiots. We needed them for the rictual, but at least we got the pendent" As he said this, his gun rubbed againest the gold surface of the pendent and left a huge scratch on it. He looked at it in disbelief and felt even more rage though his body "It's a fake. We've been tricked" He started stomping his feet hard on the floor, which actually scared the thugs that were still there. He calmed down after a moment and told them of the new plan he just thought of.

"Listen, that Carnahan fellow has fallen in love with my sister. We can use that to our advantage by forcing him to come to us. His daughter will follow him now she fears for his safety and we will make sure that the pendent will be ours by paying them a home visit. Get my sister ready, we're going to O'Connell manor. I know where it is, no problem"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan's safe... for now that is (grins evilly). What will happen to Sarah now? What about the rest of the family, will they be alright when they're given an home visit? When will we know about when Jon met Sam's mother for the first time and what happened that night? And maybe how he first met Sarah? All this and more answered when I get more reviews. So please, read and review (On knees pleading with puppy-dog pout on face) From chugirl2526.


	7. More explanations

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan 'lefted'.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like anybody elses, tell me, don't sue me.

Reviews- I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm so happy, I'm really getting into writing Fanfictions. I would like to mainly thank jonnycarnahan for all her reviews and work on this story, giving me ideas and that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- More Explainations.

When the O'Connells, Carnahans and Ardeth got back to the manor, the first time they did was call up a doctor for Jonathan. He came as quickly as he could, while Samantha and Evy helped Jonathan get into bed. Jon was weak from all the beatings he recived and quickly fell asleep as soon as the two women put him on his bed. They moved out the room when the doctor came and listened at the door.

A whole hour paased before he came out of the room. Samantha was sitting outside the door, waiting for the worst "I think it's best if I told everyone" She nodded and followed him downstairs, not before casting a worried glance at her father's bedroom. Downstairs in the living room, Rick was holding Evy while sitting on one of the couchs and Ardeth and Alex sat on the other, not saying a word. When they saw the doctor, they stood up and braced themselves for the news.

"Well, your brother's taken quite a beating. His injuries are two of his ribs that are cracked and a few others are bruised. He is mainly covered in many bruises on his lower abdomen and his face. I have stitched up the gash on his cheek and covered it up, it will take a while to heal. But, his worst injury is that his dislocated shoulder has been hurt even worst and will now take longer to heal, it will be painful for him to even move it an inch. But to save on the painful healing process now, I need your permisson to click it back in to position. It will only hurt him for a minute, but he'll be able to use it again in a few days. What do you say?"

Sam thought about this for a minute 'I don't want dad to hurt more then he shoulde be hurting now. There's only one thing to do' She looked across and could see the same idea in Evy's eyes and nodded.

"We don't want Jonathan to suffer anymore. Please, do what you can to help him" The doctor nodded at this and turned back to go upstairs again, but in his way was Sam.

"I want to help. He's my father and I want to make sure he is going to be alright" The doctor nodded again and led her up to Jon's room. Inside, Samantha couldn't hold in her gasp of shock. Jonathan was lying on his bed with the covers over him, his chest showing but covered in bandages. His face was pale as he slept, the bruise showing deeply on his cheek. It seemed a shame to, but he had to be woken up to know what was about to happen.

"Dad, dad, wake up. Please wake up, the doctor needs to do one last thing to help you before he goes" At the sound of his daughter's voice, Jonathan stirred, moaned, then opened his eyes. When they adjusted to the light in the room, he just asked "What?"

"Well, he is going to put your shoulder back into place by clicking it back in. It will only hurt for a minute, but if it hurts badly, just squeeze my hand. Okay?" Jon nodded, held Sam's hand and braced himself for the pain. A sickening crack and two screams could be heard, one from Jonathan from the pain and the other from Samantha because of the pain in her hand from nearly being crushed. When the screams died down, Jonathan could be seen with tears of pain in his eyes, whimpering a bit and Sam shaking the life back into her dead hand. "You alright, dad?"

Her responce was "Bloody hell. That hurt like hell" That brought a smile to Sam's face 'Yep. He's alright'. Turning back to the doctor, she said "Thank you. How long do you suppose it will be before he'll be able to use that arm again?" "I would say in about three days. If he has any difficulty with it, don't hesitate to call" They shook hands and he took his leave downstairs.

"Well, that should be better for you. You better get some sleep" Jonathan grabbed a hold of her hand again. "No, I'm not tired yet, I just need a strong drink of brandy and some company, that's all" "Hang on then, I'll be just two minutes" She left downstairs and came back up with two glasses of deep brown liquid. She then got a chair and made herself comfortable next to his bed. When Sam handed over his drink, Jonathan watched as she took a sip from the other glass "What? You hurt my hand, nearly broke it" He gae a small smile at this "Well, you said I could squeeze your hand if it hurts" "Yeah, I said squeeze it, not brake the bloody thing. I might need it later on".

There was a few moments of silence before Sam spoke up "Dad, how did you and mom meet and tell me about when I was born, please? You've never told me. Tell me now while I'm here"

He looked thoughtful for a second than said "Okay, I suppose it's time now for you to know. It all started when I was invited to a friend's stag-do..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback+

Cairo 1919.

Jonathan Carnahan was visiting Cairo for one of his friend's stag-do. His friend was getting married in three days, so he decided to have his stag-do tonight. In his hotel room getting ready to go out on the town with his mates, Jonathan decided to try and not get as drunk as the last time, due to the fact that his hangover and headache didn't go away for the next three days after that.

When he finished in the bathroom, he came out and looked in the wardrobe to find his best pulling suit. Jonathan picked a lovely cream-coloured suit with brown loafers. When he looked in the mirror, he saw what could be a winner tonight if he could get a bird. His reflection instead, showed a man in his early thirties, with brilliant sapphire-blue eyes and dark-brown hair. He finished off with a bit of aftershave and was out the door, forgetting that he hadn't done his fly up.

During the night, the stag-do group went to every bar in Cairo. When they got to the last one, Jonathan was amazingly still sober, even though he had a bottle of beer and three whisky shots in every bar they've been in. As he gave his order to the man behind the bar, he looked to the side and saw the most beautiful girl in the bar. Her dark skin proved to him she was an Egyptian, with brown hair with high-lights and striking green eyes. As soon as he saw her, Jon knew he was in love. Once he got his drink, he went over to her table, sighing with relief when he saw she was alone.

"Well, hello there" His heart leaped when she looked up at him with a smile "My name is Jonathan Carnahan. May I join you?" She indicated with her arm a seat next to hers "Please, I could use some company. My name is Sheba Bay and I must say your fly's undone" Jon looked away embrassed and quickly pulled it up, earning a laugh from her. He sat down and they started talking all though the night. It was nearly midnight when Sheba decided it was time to go home. Jonathan, being the gentleman he is, offered to walk her home. She accecpted and they both left together.

When they got there, Jonathan asked if he could see her again tomorrow night for dinner at the hotel he was staying at. She said yes, gave him a peck on the cheek and they went their seperate ways. The next night, Jon went to her house to pick her up and she was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, it was deep red with a fabric rose hanging on one of the shoulders. They took off to the hotel resturant and had a lovely candlelit dinner. When that was finished, they decided to retire to Jonathan's room. Inside, he poured them both a glass of wine.

"I love you, Sheba. I know we have only met, but I feel that I should spend the rest of my life with you. I have never felt this way about anyone, except my first love before I met you. Her brother hated the idea and scared me of his sister by threats, so I left her. I still have feelings for her, but they are more the feelings of a childhood crush. You are the one I love truly now" He looked into her eyes to see any understanding.

"Oh Jonathan, I love you too. I also had a first love, but he was already married. He never loved me, he only wanted me to have his child because his wife could not. When I gave birth to his son, he took him away as soon as he was born. I never heard from them again" She closed her eyes and let tears fall. Jon wiped them gently away from her cheeks with his fingers.

"If you are not ready to go further in this relationship, then I will understand completly" Sheba shook her head "No, I do not want my past to change anything between us. I am ready to take this relationship further if you are" To prove this, she pulled him by the arm to his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

End flashback+

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Basically one thing led to another and I slept with your mother for the first time. It brought us even closer than ever" Jonathan looked at his daughter to see tears in her eyes. Puzzled, he asked her what was wrong.

"Mom wasn't your first love. Why didn't you ever tell me? You told me she was your first love. Who was it then, if it wasn't mom?" Sam yelled at him, too upset and angry to see that her father was getting upset as well.

"I was going to tell you when you were older, but your mother told me never to mention anything about her. After being with each other after a while, she believed that she was the only love in my life. She had a thing of getting jealous quite easily. If I could tell you, I would have. The person who was my first love... is Sarah Green, the sister of the person who's done this to us. I love her now more then ever, not that I didn't love your mother. I loved her more than life itself, but now she has gone, I now love someone else. Please tell me you forgive for not telling you and please tell me you do not mind me loving another"

She looked into his sapphire blue eyes, which were now moist with tears threating to spill and couldn't help but feel sad for him "Of course I forgive you. I could never be angry at you for so long, but I wish you did tell me. And I told you before, it dosn't matter who you fall in love with, as long as I'm still in your life as well" Jon looked surprized at this acceptence and smiled at her "Of course you're still goning to be in my life. And I told you no matter who I'm with, you will still live with me, we are a package deal like you said, and nothing's goning to change that" They hugged at the agreement of his new love in his life "Besides, you never know. She could be your new step-mom"

They parted and Sam nodded "Yes. I would love a new mom in my life. She won't be the same as my mother, and Aunty Evy's been a great female role model for me for a while but, it's not the same as a mother. Now that's settled, tell me about when I was born and why you left us".

Jonathan was going to start some more explainations, until he noticed what she said "I'm sorry, but did you say 'why did I leave you and your mother?' I did no such thing, who told you that?" "Mom did. She said you left us because of your drinking habits, that you were starting to be abusive to her. I never believed her, I knew you would never hurt us, not even if your life depended on it you wouldn't. Why, what did happen that night? But first, start at my birth. I would like to know about that first. Then tell me about what happened"

"Very well then. It was a nice day when you were brought into the world..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback+

Cario. 1919. 9 months later...

A female scream could be heard from inside the bedroom of Sheba Bay, currently now giving birth. Jonathan could only sit outside the door with his sister Evy, who came straight from her job at the museum to help her brother and his girlfriend at this time of need. She tried to comfort him by holding his hand, but he just got up and started pacing the floor.

"Jesus, Evy. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to mess it up, I know it. I'm going to be a bloody bad father, I know it" Evy got up from her chair, stopped him in his tracks and hugged him.

"You are not going to be a bad father. You brought me up fine after our parent's died and I think you've done a good job about it. You have nothing to worry about" The screams continued and finally fell silent. The sound of a baby's cry could be heard from inside the room, the door opened and out came the doctor.

"Is she alright? And the baby, is that alright as well?" Jonathan asked, worried "They are both fine. Congratulations are in order, you are now the proud father of a beautiful baby girl. You may go in and see them now" Jon looked at his sister and she followed him into the bedroom. Inside and lying on the bed was a very tired and sweaty Sheba, with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Jon moved closer to her and looked closly at the blankets. Inside, a tiny girl was seen with wispy brown hair. Her eyes were open, brilliant sapphire blue were seen in them. She looked up at him and lifted her arms up to be picked up by her father.

He picked her up carefully and layed her againest his chest, she went quietly asleep. After a couple of minutes, he gave her back to her mother, only for her to wake up and start crying loudly. Quickly, he took her back again and she was silent "It looks like she chosen a favourite. Waht are you going to call her?" Evy didn't see the jealous look in Sheba's eyes when she said this "We have decided to call her Samantha Carnahan, or Sam for short. Would you like to hold her, sis?" He handed Sam over to Evy, who held her close to her body. Samantha never made a sound for her Aunty, which earn a even more jealous look from Sheba.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep, my dear. You have had a rough day today, I will take Sam with me to give you some peace" She didn't object Jonathan's offer as a hugh yawn and tiredness took over her body. When she went to sleep, Jon and Evy took their leave. They sat in the small living room of Sheba's home, taking turns to hold the small girl.

"What do you think of her, baby sister?" "Jonathan, she's beautiful. She's got your eyes for sure, no-one else I know as that sapphire blue eyes. I mean, my eyes are blue, but not this bright and brilliant blue. She has her mother's hair, those few strands I mean for now. You should be proud, and don't worry, you will make a good father, you're being one now just by doing this. Look how much she's doted to you already".

"I guess you're right, Evy. I am getting a good father. And I will make sure I will always be a good father".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cairo. 1927. 8 years later...

It was night-time when the incident happened. Jonathan had just tucked Samantha into bed and read her story. When she finally fell asleep, he went downstairs and poured himself a whisky. He still drank even though he was a father, but now he knew his limits. He never getting to drunk, but just enough to get a hangover in the morning. He smiled as he remembered all the times Sam helped him in those mornings gettong over them. Jon sat down and took just one sip, when Sheba walked into the room. She had the look and pure rage on her face and started yelling at Jonathan.

"Listen here you, I know what you're going to do. You're going to take away my daughter, just like that Med-jai leader did with our son. You spend so much time with her, I've never gotten a chance with her. She just seems to want to go to you all the time. Well I'm sick of it, I want you out of this house and out of our lives forever. If you don't, I will call the police and tell them that you have been drinking and abusing me and Samantha. Now get out"

Jonathan just sat there in shock and anger, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. If the police came here now and he tried to tell them she was lying, the alchoal on his breath will prove him wrong. He got up slowly, still in shock and looked her in the eyes "Can I say goodbye to her before I go?"

"No. She will want to go with you then. Get out now or else" He backed away from her and made his way out the front door. When outside, the realisation hit him worst then any fights he's been in in the many bars of Cairo. He walked back to the old hotel he was staying at before he met Sheba, booked himself a room and sat on the bed inside the room. Jonathan then put his hands to his face and started crying, tears flowing down his face and his body racking with sobs. He carried on until the wee hours of the morning and decided it was time to leave Cario for good.

London. A week later...

Evy Carnahan-O'Connell was getting 4 year old Alex ready to go out for the day. Her husband, Rick O'Connell was out for the day looking for a new family car. So, she was taking him out to the park for a while.

"Alex, keep still while I get your coat on" A knock at the front door could be heard "Oh, who could that be?" She answered the door to the sight of her brother on the doorstep, lookng like hell. His eyes looked like they had lost their brightness ages ago, his face tearworn and emotionless.

"Jonathan, god what's wrong? Please, come inside" He did and they both sat inside the living room, Alex sitting on his mother's lap. Looking down at his nephew and his mother started Jonathan crying again "What's wrong? What happened? Is something the matter with Samantha and Sheba?" Jon stopped crying enough to answer her.

"Evy, I've been kicked out of the house. She won't let me see Sam anymore because she was jealous. She said she would get the police on me if I didn't get out, even though I havn't done anything wrong and I don't know what to do. Can I live here again in the west wing?" Evy was shocked at this news "Of course you can stay here. It is half yours, thats what it said in the will out parents left and I'm sure Alex will love you living here. I will help you get Sam back though, I will help you see her again. I promise".

They hugged on this and Jonathan made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He had a hot bath and lay down on his bed, falling into an fitfull sleep.

End flashback+

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...We tried everything to get your mother to let me see you again, but nothing worked. I am just so glad I am able to see you now, to be your father again" Jon finished his explanation and saw that his daughter was in fits of tears. He wanted to give her a hug to make her feel better, but his bruised ribs protested againest the moment of him sitting up.

"Sam, come here" She went over and lay down next to her dad, enveloping him into a hug. He kissed her forehead "It's alright. You're here with me now. It will be alright, I never gave up hope in seeing you again. I missed you terribly, but when you never wrote back to any of my letters, I thought you and your mother moved or something worst happened to you. So I lived my life normally, but my heart still was missing a piece that I never got over. But now you're here, the piece has been refilled. I'm happy again"

"Dad, I never got any of your letters. Mom must have never gave them to me because I'd be asking where you would be and if I could go there. I can't believe she did that to you. You never did anything wrong, I can't believe my mom was that jealous about our relationship, I wished she told me what happened truthfully. She always told me you left us, but now I know the real truth from you, which I'm glad of" She wept into his shoulder for another five minutes before stopping.

"Thanks dad, for this talk. I'm glad to learn the truth of my life this way. Now it is time for you to get some sleep and to heal, I will be downstairs if you need me" Jon didn't need telling twice and was sound sleep in about two minutes flat. Samantha quietly picked up the glasses and went downstairs. What she saw downstairs in the living room nearly made her drop the glasses, in the room was a man with a gun aimed at the O'Connell family and Ardeth who were sitting down on one of the couches. A woman sitting next to them was shaking in fear and disbelief.

"Samantha Carnahan. What a pleasure to meet you again. Now whould you be so kind as to get your father and we can get this over and done with, or else they won't see the morning".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I need time to think of the next chapter. Made you think Jon was gonna be alright, THINK AGAIN! Please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	8. Trouble in the manor

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan left.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo, and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like it belongs to anyone else, tell me, don't sue me.

Reviews- I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm so happy! I'm really getting into writing fan fiction. I would like to mainly thank jonnycarnahan for all her reviews and work on this story, giving me ideas and that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Trouble in the Manor

"Now, why don't you be a good girl and get your father for us? I want to get this thing over and done with" Steve asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Samantha stood paralyzed in fear, not daring to do what he said and let Jonathan get into more trouble or go through more pain. Besides, she remembered that she put the _real_ pendent under Jon's bed when Evy gave it back.

"No, I will not let you hurt him anymore! You get out of this house NOW!" Sam shouted at Steve. He looked at her with pure rage in his eyes and slaps her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Leave her alone! I'll go and get Jonathan, trust me?" Rick said, walking from where he stood with his wife and son to where Steve stood holding Samantha.

"No, I don't trust you! You are Jonathan's brother-in-law, aren't you? You will help him escape; I know you will. So for added interest, I'll hold on to your precious niece! In case you _do_ try to escape, she gets a hole in the head. If you're good enough to do that, I'll let you in on my plan!"

Steve yanked Sam up sharply by her arm and pulled her close to him, putting one arm around her neck and the other hand holding a gun to her temple.

"Alright, alright! I'll get him and bring him down; just don't hurt her anymore, please."

Rick made his way up the stairs towards Jon's room. When he left, Ardeth stood up quickly and brought out his sword, pointing it at Steve. "Release her at once or else!"

Steve just calmly whistled and the two big thugs that he hired before grabbed each of Ardeth's arms and held them tightly, making him release his sword.

"Threats never get you anywhere, do they?" Steve said with a sneer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick got to Jonathan's room and stopped. Could he really put his brother-in-law through more injury and danger? So, he and Jon didn't get on well from time to time, but Jon was family, Evy's older brother and his younger brother if only by a year! He didn't deserve this!

Rick's mind went back to the mental image of Samantha being manhandled by that evil monster, the gun on her temple if he didn't bring her father down. Opening the door, Rick walked inside to find Jonathan asleep in his bed. He looked tired and weary, but peaceful at least.

Hating what he had to do next, Rick walked over to Jon and gently shook his shoulder.

"Jonathan, wake up. We need you downstairs for a while. It's Sam; she's in trouble. Steve's back and has her at gunpoint."

Jon woke up straight away at this news, his blue eyes focusing on Rick. "What, Sam's in trouble? What can we do?"

Rick shook his head. "Nothing. We can't do anything but take you downstairs. He won't let her go until then. I've tried to come up with a better option, but Steve has us right where he wants us."

Jonathan looked shocked and almost panicked at first, but soon became calm and very angry, his eyes turning steely blue.

"Fine." His voice was silky smooth, his words like ice. "I may need help, then. I'm still weak and I don't think I can make it downstairs by myself."

Rick nodded in understanding and gathered his broken brother-in-law gently in his arms. There were a few moans of pain from Jon while they made their way downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Steve still had his steel-tight grip on Sam and the thugs had Ardeth. They heard a noise and saw Rick cradling Jonathan, clearly still wounded, his face showing the pain he was feeling.

Steve grinned and ordered Rick to stand Jon up. Rick's heart pounded in his chest at Steve's demand while he set Jon down onto his feet very carefully, still getting a few moans of pain from Jon.

Rick was livid and Ardeth had never seen Rick more upset. His eyes glaring at Steve, Rick steadied Jon as best he could.

"Don't you _DARE_ even _think_ about hurting him anymore! He's in enough pain as it is! Haven't you done ENOUGH to my family?"

Evy was trembling, her heart breaking from seeing her brother and niece being put through more torment, but Rick needed her and he hoped she would be strong enough to help him.

Rick tried to make his voice steady so as not to betray the fear he was feeling for his brother-in-law.

"Evy, honey? Can you come here, please? I need some help standing him up properly." Evy nodded and after squeezing her son's shoulder, left Alex's side and stood on the other side of her brother, helping to prop him up. Seeing Jonathan in this much pain caused tears to fall freely from her face.

Sarah stared at the state her own brother had left Jonathan, her new lover. She gave a shocked sob, which caused Jonathan to look directly at her, love in his eyes at her recognition. Steve saw this and flew into a terrible rage.

"Did I say you could look at my sister like that? Did I?"

Quickly, he shoved Samantha roughly to the floor and ran up to Evy and Rick, yanking Jon out of their hands. Unfortunately, he grabbed Jonathan's injured arm and pulled him into his grasp, causing Jon to cry out in pain.

Steve pressed his gun to Jon's temple. Samantha saw this and leapt at Steve, only to be held back by another thug who made his way into the living room. He held her so tight, she couldn't move.

Alex dared to take his eyes off his Uncle Jon and saw the third lackey enter the room and take hold of his cousin.

"Hey! How many _more_ goons are going to come out of the woodwork, huh?" Sarah looked over at young Alex, who was now standing, his fists clenched at his sides in rage, tears standing out on his baby soft skin.

She looked closely and saw Jonathan's nose in his features and it broke her heart to see Jon's nephew watching this. Alex then turned to face Sarah, noticing her fully for the first time.

His mind was racing but his anger subsided a bit as he figured Sarah was trying to show her concern for him. 'Who is this woman? She is very pretty, but if she thinks I'm coming near her, she can think again! But she doesn't seem to want to hurt me. Should I judge her because of her evil brother?' More confused than not, Alex hurried over and stood between his parents, his eyes never leaving his hurt uncle as he began to tremble in fear, his anger surfacing once again.

Steve rolled his eyes at everyone and held Jonathan bruisingly close, not caring how much he hurt the Englishman. "Alright, alright! No more tears or I am going to throw up!"

"Now, where's the _real_ Pendent? Yes, I know the one you exchanged in the trade for your father was _fake_, young Carnahan!" He saw the shocked expression on Sam's face. "Now, who's going to be a star and get it for me?"

Steve held Jonathan so close that he could feel the younger man tremble with fear and pain. The arm that went across Jonathan's chest pinning him pulled him in closer still. Jon gasped as Steve's elbow dug into his broken and bruised ribs, eliciting another smile from the madman holding the gun to his temple.

No one moved or said anything, which enraged Steve even more.

"Fine then! If that's how it's going to be …" Steve shoved Jonathan so hard onto the wooden floor that it caused him to scream in pain as his wrist snapped. Jon struggled to fight back, but he was in agony, so he tried not to cry out, not wanting to give Steve the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting so, but the pain was robbing him of any self-control over his emotions.

Steve then proceeded to viciously kick Jonathan in his already broken ribs, causing Jon to curl up into a tight ball and cry out in pain again and again! Samantha, horrified, couldn't take it anymore.

"No! Leave him alone! I'll get the Pendent, just don't _hurt_ him anymore!" Sam broke down into tears at the sight of her father being beaten even more, causing him more pain.

Steve laughed. "That's a good girl. It had better be the _real_ one this time or else Jonny boy here is going to feel pain like he's never felt it before!"

Samantha shot Steve a desperate look, nodding so that he would see she was going to help him by getting the Pendant. At this point, she would agree to anything just so that he would stop hurting her father. Her worry for Jon and her anger towards Steve were the only things on her mind as she made her way up the stairs towards her father's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room, Samantha felt underneath Jon's mattress and found the chain on which the pendent rested. When she pulled it out, she held it close to her body and felt power coursing from it, bringing another vision of her past life...

Three thousand years ago: The Temple of Ra.

Aziza ran though the temple towards the main prayer area. She stopped in front of a giant statue of Ra and started praying.

"Great god Ra, I have just overheard my uncle Hondo talking about killing my father because he's married to uncle Hondo's sister, who is also my mother. Please, I need you to help look after my father, protect him from any harm that may befall him. I cannot live my life without him".

She heard heavy footsteps that could belong to only one person, Hondo. Quickly, Aziza hid herself behind the statue, noticing how it concealed her body. Hondo walked into the room and started looking around. He had steel-gray eyes and messy brown hair, a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

Soon, more sounds of footsteps could be heard, one male and the other female, she surmised.

'Mother, Father!' Aziza thought, fear creeping into her mind as she saw Hondo patiently standing by, waiting for them to come closer.

Walking into the room was Rashidi, the most trusted priest of Ra and his wife Femi; the most trusted priestess of Sekhmet. Arm in arm and talking lovingly to each other, they didn't notice Femi's jealous brother waiting for them.

"Rashidi! You have dishonored me by marrying my sister! You are also Ra's most favourite priest, but _I_ should have been Ra's favourite and for these discretions you shall die!"

Rashidi simply shook his head. "No, brother! I will not fight you! It is not true, you should not be jealous of me for I am _not_ the favourite! You are also a favourite of Ra! Ra told me that when I die, you are chosen to take my place and become his new priest on earth!"

"No! You do not understand! If that is Ra's decision, then you shall surely die! It is the only way I can get my sister back and the position I want _now_!"

Hondo ran towards his brother-in-law and leapt at him. Rashidi pushed his wife away from him, which caused him to become unsteady on his feet. He had wanted to be ready for Hondo, but almost falling made him unable to take the brunt of the attack head on. Both men fell to the floor before Rashidi could get his bearings.

Hondo was much larger and heavier than his younger brother, and with the younger man already startled, Hondo had the advantage. He started punching Rashidi in the abdomen, face,and chest. Rashidi did his best to fight back, but Hondo had him pinned beneath his enormous body. Groans of pain could be heard which caused Aziza to run out of her hiding place.

"No, leave him alone Uncle Hondo! Leave him alone!" Aziza leapt on top of her uncle and pulled him off her father who was now doubled over in pain.

Femi ran over to help her husband while her daughter kept Hondo busy. A scream could be heard and then the couple saw their daughter lying on the floor holding her chest, crying. Her uncle hovered over her and pulled a dagger from inside his robes. He then pulled Aziza's head up by her hair and pushed the dagger to her throat.

"Sister, if you do not kill your husband for me now, your precious little girl will die instead! Do it now with the power of the pendent!"

He sneered at Femi, who looked at her husband shocked.

Rashidi looked her in the eyes and sighed. "Do it! Kill me to _save_ our daughter. Don't argue, just do it! You must!" Hardly able to turn his head to look at his brother-in-law, Rashidi did his best.

"Hondo! Do not _dare_ let Aziza see this! Have mercy enough for this one last request, I beg of you!"

Brother and sister nodded and Hondo covered his niece's eyes with his hand. Femi backed away from her brave husband, tears in her eyes, her entire body trembling uncontrollably as she took the Pendent off from around her neck and started chanting. While she did this, Rashidi cried out in pain as he felt his life leaving his body.

When Femi finished chanting, her husband, already on the floor from the beating he had endured, gasped for air, his body racked with pain. Femi then ran over to him and Hondo released Aziza so she could see her father before he died.

The two females took either side of Rashidi and held his hands, his chest heaving as he struggled for each and every breath.

With his voice weak and barely audible, Rashidi swallowed hard, beads of sweat standing out on his skin, his brilliant blue eyes fading to dull, sightless orbs.

"Femi, Aziza ... I want you both … both to know how much I love you. I love you with all of my heart ... and … and all of my soul. Never forget me. I will be with you forever, watching … watching over you. Be strong for each other and know … know how very proud I am of you, for now … I … I must go."

With that, he took his last breath and his body ceased to struggle against the pain. Aziza started crying while Femi stood up and faced her brother with a fierce raging anger she had never felt before. She started chanting and screams of pain could be heard from Hondo.

As soon as she finished chanting, she walked over to her fallen brother and said plainly as he died, "That was for both my daughter and my husband. You will never be jealous of anyone ever again!"

A crack of thunder could be heard and out of the shadows came Ra himself! He looked down sadly at Rashidi's body and his daughter crying next to him. Then his face contorted in anger as he looked down at Femi and her dead brother.

"Femi! You have taken _two_ human lives with the Pendent when I forbid you to do so; even worse, one was your blood brother and the other, your soul mate! For that, I am afraid you must be banished into exile in the desert. You are never to step foot in this temple again and never allowed to see your daughter again! She will stay here under the protection of me! Now get OUT!"

Femi watched in horror as her daughter looked at her with disappointment and despair in her eyes. But before either mother or daughter could speak, Femi was gone from view in a whirlwind of sand.

Ra turned to the now orphaned girl still holding her father's hand.

"Do not worry little one. I will make sure he is mummified and sent onto the afterlife in a ceremony fit for Egypt's greatest pharaoh!

"For your uncle, I cannot promise such, as Hondo has angered me beyond human comprehension! He will be buried in a common grave rather than fed to the jackals, though he does not deserve even this smallest of kindnesses.

"I want you to look after the Pendent for me so this never happens again. I want you to hold onto it for me, understand? Can you do that?"

Aziza nodded and watched as Ra picked up the discarded Pendent from where her mother had just been standing and started chanting.

As he chanted, he placed the Pendant around Aziza's neck and lifted Rashidi's body tenderly into his arms, cradling it close to his chest as he began to walk from the room. Aziza followed, keeping in mind what Ra said, accepting the Pendant and her fate.

Samantha woke from the vision trembling, her body slick with sweat. She sat on her father's bed, letting everything she had just seen and heard sink in, her mind doing it's best to make sense of it all as she clutched the Pendant of Ra in her hand.

But then she heard a voice more familiar to her than her own scream out in agony from downstairs. "Father!" Gasping, Sam looked down at the Pendent and knew what to do.

Holding the beautiful but cursed Pendant in the light streaming in from her father's window, Samantha felt the power one last time before storming off downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam arrived downstairs, Rick was looking at Steve with utter disgust. He wasn't sure how much more abuse Jonathan could take and he was very worried.

"Leave him _alone_, you bastard! He hasn't done anything wrong! So he loves your sister, BIG DEAL! I love _his_ sister and he has never and will never do anything like this to me! You're just a jealous bastard who can burn in hell for all I care!"

Evy, her eyes red and swollen from her tears, gasped as she realized Rick's temper might have caused more harm than good. She gripped Rick's upper arm and pulled him to her, shaking her head in disbelief as she whispered.

"No, Rick! Stop! No more!"

Meanwhile, Steve had now reached his breaking point. "How _dare_ you say that about me! I do not want anyone _near_ my sister, _especially_ Jonathan Carnahan!"

Again he kicked Jonathan in the ribs, this time harder than ever before! Everyone except Steve winced as they heard what seemed to be another rib crack and Jon scream in pain.

Steve was totally detached from reality now, his temper out of control and his body shaking with rage! He then kicked Jon in the jaw and cut open his chin, splattering blood all over Jonathan and himself.

Jonathan's cries of pain were now soft protests, his voice giving out just as his body began to do the same. His moans and whimpers of pain now became the only sound in the room.

Jonathan fought to stay conscious while at the same time he wished the darkness would claim him, to put him out of his misery, but it was not to be.

Besides, he knew he had to stay awake to look out for Sam and Sarah, and for Evy and Alex. Unmercifully, Jon remained aware of his pain and of everything that was going on around him.

As Jon's fight to remain alive took a sudden turn for the worse, Evy, Sarah, and Sam were sobbing while Rick was being held back by one of the guards that had been holding Ardeth.

Alex couldn't stand it any longer and he ran, putting himself between Steve and his uncle as he shouted out. "Leave him alone! My Dad said so and I say so … so DO it!"

Living his worst nightmare, Rick broke free of the guard holding him and tried to lunge forward to grab his son and get him out of the way of the next punch, but Sarah beat him to it, picking Alex up and delivering him into his father's arms.

But Sarah was unable to get out of the way fast enough and she was the one to receive the next punch by her brother that was intended for Jonathan.

Sarah fell to her knees from the blow, somehow managing to scramble out of the way, crawling back to the sofa as she held her hand to her left eye. She was going to have one heck of a black eye; she could feel it already starting to swell.

Now it was Jon's turn to feel rage. His voice all but gone, his throat raw from screaming, Jon did his best to be heard. "Leave her alone!" He was crying now, the pain and fear and anger overwhelming him.

Steve didn't care and he was about to kick Jonathan again until Sam appeared at the door, holding the Pendent by its chain in her hand.

Steve was momentarily distracted. "Good girl! Now give me the Pendent and no one else will get hurt."

But Sam held it back from him and looked him in the eye.

"No! I don't think I will, not before I do THIS!" She started chanting what Ra told her to chant in her vision to neutralize the Pendant's power. When she had finished, everyone in the room watched her put the pendent gently down on the floor, even her father, who was now in the fetal position curled over in pain, was able to catch a glimpse of what Sam had done.

"Now the Pendant's power is no more! I guess no one is going to die after all! You are just as jealous of my father now as you were in your past life! That's why you want to kill him, isn't it Steve? My father loved your sister in our past lives and he loves your sister now. But it's too late for you Steve; thanks to me!"

Steve, still in a complete rage, picked up his gun, let out a cry of anger and aimed it at Sam. Everyone in the room shouted for him not to do it, but he pulled the trigger. Samantha felt pain as the bullet went into her upper arm and she felt wet, hot blood spill down towards her elbow.

She saw everyone's horrorstruck faces as she fell to the hard wooden floor next to her father, hitting her head as she did. In a daze, she then saw Steve laughing maniacally as he aimed the gun at Jonathan, shooting him in the leg, just above the knee! Looking up into Steve's satisfied face, Sam could hold on no longer and allowed blackness to take her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go then. Chapter 8 is finally done. The past life idea took me a while to think up, but I like it. Sam's in trouble again, will she and Jonathan ever escape Steve's clutches? I think they might. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! I would like to also thank jonnycarnahan for her help on this chapter. From: chugirl2526.


	9. Unexpected rescues and beginning to heal

The Pendent of Ra.

Summary- Three weeks after the events of Lost and Found, Samantha Carnahan finds a pendent that could not only bring trouble into the world, but also bring trouble into her family. Also, she learns about how her parents met and what exactly went on that night when Jonathan left.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha, the cat and the pendent idea though. I now also own Rashidi, Aziza, Hondo, and Femi. I hope you like this one. If any bits of the story sounds like it belongs to anyone else, tell me, don't sue me.

Reviews- I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm so happy! I'm really getting into writing fan fiction. I would like to mainly thank jonnycarnahan for all her reviews and work on this story, giving me ideas and that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9. Unexpected Rescues and Beginning To Heal.

Everyone looked in horror as Samantha fell to the floor and fell unconsciousness. Jonathan didn't know weather to cry or give it up altogether, his daughter injured or possibly dead. His face was pale and his body hurt so much with pain, his breathing became to hard a task to do, his vision clouding over from the blood loss in his leg. He looked up at Steve with such rage in his eyes, it could have match the same rage of Sekhmet's.

"You bastard, you absolute bastard. Why did you do that? She didn't do anything wrong. In fact, she could have just saved us all, inculding you. She could have just saved your soul" He coughed badly, but he coughed up something red, sticky and at the moment, was being lost fast from the gunshot wound above his knee. Evy and Sarah both gave shocked gasps at the sight from blood trailing down his mouth chin and on to the floor. Alex couldn't bear the sight and buried his head in his father's shoulder and started crying.

Rick looked at Steve with the same rage as Jon was feeling, pure and true, but Ardeth was the only one thinking rationally "O'Connell, I think he has internal bleeding in his chest, we must get medical help to him immediatly or else, he might die" Evy started sobbing at these words and Rick went over to comfort her, when a sound of cruel laughter could be heard from across the room, followed by the sound of fingers clicking.

Four large thugs came into the room and took ahold of Evy, Rick, Sarah and even little Alex was taken from his dad. Rick tried to get him back, but was stopped by a punch in the stomach. Steve looked at each of them with a small grin on his face "Aww. Is poor Jonny in trouble? Is he in too much pain? Then maybe I should put him out of his misery"

'You should, maybe you should. There's so much pain, I just want it to go away' Thought Jonathan, holding his chest and starting to cough up more blood. He was so glad Sam was unconscious, so she wouldn't see him suffer like this. He could feel the same unconscious feeling creeping up on him, but it wouldn't take him.

Steve aimed his gun at Jon's head and cocked it "So long, Carnahan. Shame it couldn't work out between you and my sister, thank god" He pulled the trigger and Jon closed his eyes, but nothing came. No noise, no pain, nothing. He opened his eyes to see Steve looking at the gun in fury "Damn thing's empty. Must have used the last bullet on you. Never mind, I'll just have to find another weapon. Oh, I remember now..."

He turned towards the still, pale form of Samantha Carnahan, lying in a small pool of blood from the gunwound in her arm. He bent over her and starting reaching for her jacket pockets, hoping the weapon was still with her. He grinned triumphtly when he found what he was searching for, lifting into the light, so everyone could see it.

Samantha's prized dagger shined in the light, glistening the reflected light in Steve's face. He looked down at Jonathan "Perhaps now we can finish this pain for you" He was about to launch himself at Jon, when a command and a shaky cough could be heard behind him "N-no. Y-you shall not h-hurt him anymore"

Samantha was awake, and slowly getting up to her knees, pain clouding her eyes as she held her arm protectivly. Steve turned around to face her "Really. And who's goning to stop me?" A smug grin quickly made itself shown on Sam's face when a crack of thunder could be heard, cause the manor to shake and small trinkets to fall off the shelves. The thugs were distracted, so Rick went to Evy, taking Alex with him from the guard's arms. Sarah ran to Jonathan and took his head into her lap and started stroking his hair, only to find he had become unconscious, fainted from the shock of the death threat.

The thunder stopped and a bolt of lighting struck near Jon. Sarah and Sam. Out of the bolt stepped two figures, A man with the head of an eagle and a woman with the head of a lioness. Ra and his daughter Sekhmet. Followed closely by six Med-jai who took ahold of the thugs and cut their trouths and a Med-jai healer. Steve stared in horror at the God and Goddess in front of him, they staring back in deep intensity "You bitch, what did you do?"

"Let's just say when I did the chant to netrulise the pendent, I thought I'd give my old protecter a call to tell them uncle Hondo was up to no good again, trying to kill Rashidi and Aziza again, using Femi to get to my father. He was only to happy to help his favourite priest again and decided to bring his daughter along to see us. He is slightly pissed off with you though for hurting us again"

Steve was about to leap onto her when he was held back by a large-bulit Med-jai warrior and a sword againest his neck. Steve gulped and started to feel nervous, seeing the look of rage on Ra's and Sekhmet's faces. Ra spoke out first "Hondo, even in this life I would not have belived you would try and kill Rashidi again, even after what happened last time. I will not allow you to hurt him or his daughter anymore, so I will give the decision of your fate to Aziza"

He turned to Sam "Well, What do you want done with him?" Sam loooked down at her broken father, who was still asleep in Sarah's lap, his skin now even more pale "could you hold that thought for one moment? I need to check somthing" She walked away from Ra and kneeled down next to her father, who was being looked over by the healer.

"I'm sorry. He is beyound my healing, he is in that much pain that he has gone into a coma. He has four broken ribs and internal bleeding in the chest, also infection has started in the wound on his chin. There is nothing I can do. He can still hear you, but I don't know when he's going to wake up"

Samantha let this new infomation sink into her mind before getting up and walking back to Ra. She looked at Steve with so much rage and anger, she nearly couldn't say what she was going to say "I have decided. I would like his life taken away, but by Sekhmet, viciously taken away. Now, right here, right now" Ra nodded his head and commanded his daughter to kill Steve, which she was only to happy to do.

Steve screamed as he felt the Goddess of destruction leap on him and rip out his heart with her teeth, then eating it. His screams ended before he even hit the floor, dead. Ra waved his hand over the body and it was gone, blood and all. Samantha's anger left her body and she realised what happened, she saw a man die right in front of her eyes and she commanded it. Sam turned around and threw up in a wastepaper basket she just found, then fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha woke to find herself in her bedroom, lying in her bed. She looked around to see Ardeth sitting on a chair next to her bed, smiling to see her awake "Thank Allah, you're finally awake. EVY, RICK, SHE IS AWAKE" He leaned over to give her a hug which she accepted, smiling.

"Ardeth, you are alright. How is my father? Is he awake as well yet?" When Ardeth didn't answer her, she knew the answer to her question. Evy and Rick entered her room with Alex hot on their heels, smiling happily to see her "Sam, great to see you awake. When you fainted, we though you went into a coma like Jonathan" Rick stopped when Evy gave him the 'you weren't suppose to say that' look.

Sam looked them all in the eye and said calmly "I want to see him, now please" Evy and Rick looked at each other before agreeing, helping their niece out of bed because she was still weak from the blood loss. She could see that her arm was bandaged up nicely and was told it was done by the Med-jai healer.

They made their way slowly towards Jonathan's room, not saying anything in case it upset Sam. Just before entering the room, Evy told Sam "This may upset you a bit, are you sure you want to see him now?" Samantha nodded and entered the room, putting her hands to her mouth to stop the shocked sob coming out.

Jonathan was lying on the bed, asleep and still very pale. He had his shirt off and his chest was covered in bandages and his chin had a plaster over the wound. Sarah sat next to him, holding his hand and quietly telling him to wake up. When she saw Sam, she moved to allow his daughter to sit there. Sam walked over to the bed and sat down, taking Jon's hand in hers, tears forming in her eyes. Evy, Rick and Alex went out of the room to give them some space.

"Hi dad, we did it. No-one is ever goning to be hurt by that pendent again or by that nasty Steve Green. He is now dead, I commanded it to happen. Sekhmet ate his heart, it was quite sick so I'm glad you were out of it and you didn't see it. I know you are hurting right now, but I need you awake, we all do. Aunty Evy, uncle Rick and Alex are worried sick about you, about you not waking up. But I need you awake to prove them wrong"

She stopped to cough a little then continued "Sarah needs you, I've never seen you this happy since I came back into your life. You are in love with her and you can't throw that away, I told you that I don't mind who you love, as long if you get married to her and you move, I'm coming with you. That was the deal" She looked over to Sarah had a small smile on her face at this news "Remember, I told you I wanted a new step-mother and it looks like you found the perfect one. All we need now is for you to wake up and propose to her, then marry her. Good plan, eh?"

She then stopped again to let the tears flow quicker "Most of all I need you. I've only lived here with you in the manor for four weeks now and I love it. But, I only loved it because you was around to keep me company when I needed it. If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself and I don't now. I'll only forgive myself if you do wake up, so please open your eyes. Please"

No sound or movement came from Jon, so she got up, excused herself to Sarah and ran out of the room into her's. Sam lay down on her bed with her head in her pillow and started crying and never stopped for a good half hour. Then she lifted her head and prayer to Ra "Mighty Ra, I don't think my father is ever going to wake up. Please help him to wake, he does not deserve to be like that. Please" Then started crying again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing but bright light around him. Jonathan looked around but saw nothing else but light "Where the devil's am I?" He asked out loud.

_"You are now in the temple of Ra. Inside your mind of course. We need to talk about your situation"_ A deep voice rumbled and suddenly, Jon found himself in a large stone temple, statues of Ra on either side of him. A hugh throne was in front of him, so he started walking towards it. When Jon got close enough, a figure made himself solid, sitting on the throne. Ra looked down at Jonathan with his eagle-shaped head and spoke again.

_"Welcome Rashidi, or should I say Jonathan Carnahan? You are here because you feel you should just give up the struggle for your life and just leave your family behind. That I cannot allow"_ Jon looked up with him with a bit of anger and stated "Look, I know you're the most important God in Eygpt, but that dosen't give you the right to tell me what I should do with my life. I cannot live my life if my daughter is dead, I said it before"

Ra gave a small laugh before looking back down at Jon _"But my old friend, she is alive. She was the one who brought me to the manor and saved your life, everyone's life. She commanded my daughter to kill that Steve and has gave me a very important request, but I need to tell you about it first"_ He closed his eyes and Jonathan could hear his daughter's voice echoing in the vast temple.

_"Aunty Evy, uncle Rick and Alex are worried sick about you, about you not waking up. But I need you awake to prove them wrong"_

_"Most of all I need you. I've only lived here with you in the manor for four weeks now and I love it. But, I only loved it because you was around to keep me company when I needed it. If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself and I don't now. I'll only forgive myself if you do wake up, so please open your eyes. Please" _

_"Remember, I told you I wanted a new step-mother and it looks like you found the perfect one. All we need now is for you to wake up and propose to her, then marry her. Good plan, eh?" _

_"Mighty Ra, I don't think my father is ever going to wake up. Please help him to wake, he does not deserve to be like that. Please" _

Ra opened his eyes again and saw Jon had started crying "She is alive, she's alright" He sat down on some stairs and put his head in his hands and cried even more. Ra took pity on him and sat next to him on the stairs. He put his hand on Jon's good shoulder _"Now do you see why I can't allow you to leave your family. They need you back there, espically your daughter. You need to go back"_

Jonathan nodded, then added "But, I don't want to go back to all that pain. It's too much" _"Then I shal heal your wounds as best as I can. But remember, you do have other family as well as your daughter you love you and need you back very badly. Walk back into the tunnel of light and you should return to your own world. Goodbye, old friend, take care of yourself and your family"_

Jon got up and walked otwards the tunnel, not before turning around and waving his thanks. Then he stepped into the light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan opened his eyes to see that he was back at the manor, in his own room, in his own bed. He moved his bad arm and was suprized to find it didn't hurt. He sat up and his ribs weren't hurting anymore either 'Thanks Ra, old boy'. He looked across and saw that Sarah had gone to sleep, her face tear stained. Jon stoke her cheek with the back of his fingers and smiled 'I don't think I could have died without loving another woman again'.

He then looked over to his open door and could hear someone crying. Getting up slowly, making sure he didn't wake up his love, he walked out the door and went to the source of the sound. Samantha's bedroom door was open a crack, but that was where the crying was coming from for sure. Jonathan opened the door slowly and walked in, seeing his daughter lying on her bed with her head in her pillow. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on Sam's back.

"Please, aunty Evy. I want to be left alone for a while" This bought a smile to Jon's face "I would leave you alone, but I'm not your aunty Evy" She stopped crying and lifted her head slowly to look the person in the face. When she saw Jonathan beaming down at her, she was beyound belief.

"Dad, dad. Is it really you? Are you awake and alright now?" He nodded and put his arms around his daughter's body, which she instantly did back "Oh thank the Gods, you are alright again. Dosn't it hurt you when I hug you though?"

"No, I took a little trip and saw Ra. He explained to me about why I shouldn't be giving up the fight for my life back with you lot. I thought you were dead because Steve shot you and I decided I couldn't live my life without you, then I heard your plea for me to wake up and it made me realise that I should be fighting for my life back with ALL my family as well as you. And for my love Sarah, I will marry her soon. I even have the perfect ring in my room from Hamunaptra to propose to her with, so you will soon have the step-mother you wanted to have. Ra told me he would heal my wounds as best as he could and he has. Then I woke up back here where I belong"

Samantha puled away from the hug and smiled up at him "I'm just glad you are alright again, dad. I couldn't live my life without you either, but I couldn't leave my family behind either as well. Come-on, let's have a look at this ring" Giving each a quick hug, they got up and left Sam's room to Jon's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside his room, Jonathan saw that Sarah was still asleep. He put his finger to his mouth to tell Sam to keep quiet, getting a nod and a smile. He walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and pulled open a drawer. He then took out a leather box and brought over to Samantha, opening it to reveal a beautiful gold ring, set with Diamond and Rubies "Oh dad, it's beautiful and perfect. She is going to be so lucky" Sam whispered.

A noise at the door brought their attention and they saw the O'Connell family and Ardeth staring at them, smiling "Jonathan, you're alright" Evy squealed, running to her brother and hugged him "Welcome back, Jon" Called Rick, who walked over to try and pry his wife off her brother "Uncle John, you're alright" Alex ran up to his uncle and nearly made him fall over. Ardeth smiled and nodded at him, which Jon nodded back at.

Jonathan grinned down at him and smiled at all his family. Then he heard a sound coming from the bed and noticed Sarah was waking up. She yawned and saw everyone in the room, but she had eyes only for her love smiling at her. She smiled back and got up, walking over to him and starting kissing him "Eww, gross. Get a room" Alex stated sarcascitly, earning a look from his mother and a laugh from his cousion.

When the kiss had ended, Sarah looked up to him lovingly "I thought I'd almost lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again" Jon laughed and looked back in her eyes "Don't worry. I won't, but I need to ask you something first" He got down on one knee and produced the ring from it's box.

"Sarah Green. I have loved you since I first met you. You have made me so happy, and Samantha happy for making me happy. Would you like to become Sarah Carnahan and Sam's new step-mother and my new wife?"

Sarah looked up at Samantha, who just nodded at her. She looked back down at Jon "Of course I'll marry you" Cheers went off around the room and Jonathan hugged his new fiance. Sam ran over and joined in the hug, laughing. 'My family, back together for good'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, chapter 9 is finally finished. I still can't do romance for jack LOL.So please keep reading and reviewing for this story. (On knees and begging) From chugirl2526.


End file.
